Quitting LongTerm
by juneprota
Summary: *SLASH* Greg finds out Warrick smokes. Greg and Warrick exchange vows...sort of. GregWarrick


**Quitting Long-Term**

Greg clinked beers with his friend. "I still can't believe you guys have been together for ten years."

Ronnie smiled. "Believe it man, ten sweet years of non-wedded bliss." Ronnie and Carl started dating when Ronnie was seventeen. Ronnie was an overexcited ditz and Greg had never seen Carl string more than five words together. People may look at Greg and Warrick and say the same thing, but Greg could live one hundred years and he'd never understand the dynamics of that relationship.

Greg craned his neck, scanning the club for his partner. "Have you seen Rick?"

"Um...I think him and Carl are outside smoking."

"Warrick doesn't smoke."

Ronnie tilted his head. "Yeah, he does. Not as much as Carl, but I've seen him smoke before."

Greg moved to stand up. "Well, I'm going to go find them, want to come?"

"No way, man. I hate the smell of smoke. Carl's been trying to quit for the last three years."

"Three years? Huh, how's that going for him?"

"You're hilarious, Greg. Hilarious."

Greg laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Well I'm going to go find Rick. I'll be back." He made his way through the seating section and the crowded dance floor to the front door. He found his boyfriend in front of the building, sitting at one of the little tables they had out just for smokers, overflow, and cab riders. It was the first time he'd ever seen Warrick with a cigarette in his hand. Warrick casually stubbed out the cigarette in one of the ashtrays on the table. Greg watched as Warrick unwrapped one of the cinnamon candies he always carried. He popped it in his mouth as Greg made his way to the table. "Hey Carl."

Carl nodded. "Greg."

Greg turned to his boyfriend. "Hey."

Warrick took one of Greg's hands in his, tugging a bit to bring Greg closer. "You ready to go?"

Greg could tell Warrick was ready to leave and get started on their other plans for the evening. "I don't know...I think Ronnie wanted to dance." He teased.

"Who gives a fuck about Ronnie?"

Greg ignored Carl's low "I do...sometimes," and feigned shock "Warrick!"

Warrick stood up, placed his hands on Greg's hips, and leaned in for a kiss. "You want to go home. With me."

"I guess I do big guy." Greg peered around Warrick to Carl who was still sitting down. "Tell your boy we said 'bye' and 'happy anniversary.'"

"Will do. Have a nice night y'all."

They made it to their car, a couple blocks away from the club. Greg barely had enough time to turn around, before he was pushed against the car and Warrick's mouth was on his neck. "So I guess I'm driving. How much have you had to drink?" Warrick's mouth wasn't moving. "Never mind. Where are the keys, Rick?"

Warrick slid his mouth from Greg's neck to his ear. "In my front pocket, wanna get them?"

"You know, the sooner you give me the keys, the sooner I can drive us home, and the sooner we can have sex."

"You are so smart." Warrick laughed. He dug his keys out of his jeans pocket and handed them over. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

Greg walked around to the driver's side. "We're not married Rick."

"Close enough."

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg was mentally debating whether or not to get off of the couch. Logically he knew that both he and Warrick couldn't spend the night on the couch. But his body was telling him that the couch was fine and Warrick made a perfect pillow. "I'm blaming you for this."

Warrick lifted his head to look at his boyfriend. "For what?"

"For us being on the couch, and comfortable, and exhausted. We said we wouldn't do this again."

Warrick smiled. "I exhausted you babe?"

"Not funny. We have to go to bed. You smoke."

Warrick didn't follow Greg's quick subject change. "Uh, what?"

"You smoke. I didn't know. We're close enough to married and I didn't know you smoked."

"Oh, well I only smoke when I'm out with people that smoke and when I've been drinking. You're probably out on the dance floor or talking, probably talking, when I do." Warrick patted Greg's head. "My little social butterfly."

"We can't fall asleep here."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg woke up on top of Warrick, and while his back and body ached, he knew Warrick would be worse off. Greg moved a little to actually look at his boyfriend. Sometimes Greg just couldn't believe how much he loved Warrick. Stubble, parted lips, green eyes he couldn't see yet. Greg nuzzled Warrick's jaw and dropped a kiss on the man's cheek. He knew it would wake Warrick up. "Morning sleepyhead. I hate you because you let us fall asleep on this couch."

"I love you too, honey." Warrick turned his head to kiss Greg properly.

Before anything could get heated, Greg pulled away. "I have some errands to run. You should go to bed though, get a couple more hours. Maybe it'll straighten out your back."

"What type of errands do you have that I don't know about?"

"I have secrets too, Warrick." Greg got off of Warrick and the couch. "I'm gonna hop in the shower. Go to bed."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Greg returned from his errands, he found Warrick lying down in bed watching some reality TV show. "And you criticize my taste in television."

Warrick didn't look up. "Shut up."

Greg toed off his shoes and took off his jacket, throwing it on the floor. He kept the plastic bag in his hand and climbed into bed, straddling Warrick's lap.

Warrick moved his hands to rest on Greg's thighs. "How am I supposed to ogle Lauren and Heidi with you obstructing my view?"

"They are way too young for you, perv." Greg paused to kiss Warrick before pulling away quickly. "And everyone knows you don't watch this crap because the people are pretty, you watch it because you like bad television that makes you stupider as you watch it. Admit it."

"I'm just trying to bring my IQ down to yours. I want us to be closer in every way." Warrick pushed his hips up into Greg's to make his point.

"Ha. Ha. So I have a present for you." Greg dumped the contents of his plastic bag on Warrick's chest.

Warrick was completely silent for a second, just staring at the everything Greg dumped on him. The silence finally gave way to laughter. He looked at the anti-smoking pamphlets, Nicorette gum, and NicoDerm patches. "I really thought you went to the porn store and had toys or videos or something. This is so not what I expected."

"The damage smoking does your body is serious, Warrick." Greg's expression was solemn.

"You are so adorable." Warrick pushed all the anti-smoking paraphenelia aside. He pulled Greg closer to him and flipped them over so he was lying on top of Greg. Warrick could barely talk in between the kisses he was giving Greg. "It just makes me want to call you 'baby' and 'Greggy' and every other adorable, cute name out there. You make me so hard, Greg. Gonna fuck you all day."

"Warrick!" Greg finally recovered from the assault. "We're talking about smoking."

Warrick had started unbottoning Greg's shirt. "Tell me to never smoke again."

"Never smoke again."

Warrick looked up to make eye-contact. "I'll never smoke again. All you have to do is ask. I like making you happy, Greg."

Greg sat up a bit to pull his unbuttoned shirt off. "Yeah?"

Warrick was working on Greg's belt. "Yeah. And giving up smoking isn't much of a sacrifice. I probably smoke a pack a year."

"Good. It's not a sacrifice and it's good for your health."

Warrick looked up to grin. "Aw, you were worried about my health, baby?" He pulled off Greg's pants.

Greg rolled his eyes. "Maybe...just maybe I like having you around."

Warrick climbed back up the bed and setted himself bewteen Greg's legs. "You want to celebrate a ten year anniversary with me?"

"I hope we can put up with each other longer than that."

"If you keep doing crazy stuff like giving me anti-smoking lectures, I'll keep putting up with you."

"If you keep fucking me, I'll keep putting up with you." Greg shifted his hips to make his point.

"Such a dirty mouth."

"You love it."

"Of course I do."

The End


End file.
